A Bowl of Porridge
by YueSoEul
Summary: A spoonful full of sugar to make the medicine go down.


I hate being sick, I really do. I get all emotional and I push people away. It drives people around me crazy, especially when I act as if I'm perfectly alright. Yes, I have issues. So, I was just thinking about the whole idea of the Casanova being sick. Hehehe... Don't you just love fluffs? **One-shot**!

* * *

It was not a good day for Yi Jeong. Everything that could go wrong did indeed go wrong. First he was suppose to attend a very important meeting (his secretary had managed to reschedule it) but woke up with a severe headache, second, he thought he could sleep it off, but by mid afternoon it didn't get any better. In fact, it got worse that it ache all over. Third, he was feeling helpless and had to depend on someone else even to eat. It was frustrating; he felt groggy and wanted nothing more than just to command the sickness out of him. He was not Gu Jun Pyo, but whenever he was sick, he couldn't help but started to act like he was. Being sick was hell, period. But, it wasn't as if the virus was listening to his commands and stop bothering him. Well, it was worth a try, trying to scold off the viruses.

"Still not feeling better?" A familiar voice entered his wake and soon the other side of his bed shifted. He groaned inwardly, he hated looking helpless, but that was how he was feeling. "No..." His voice trailed off, barely able to answer the question, in fact, it came out sounding a lot like he was whining. He was a grown man for heaven's sake, not some five year old child in need of his mother's attention, he does not whine. Though, what surprised him was not the fact that he sounded childish, it was the fact that he could understand the question in the first place. "Awwww..." He heard a soft respond followed by a soft peck on his forehead. Yes, that made him felt better and annoyed at the same time, he was not used to be babied in such a fond manner. Still, since he was too groggy to move, he just rolled his eyes boringly.

It felt nice, yes, it does. To have someone there who was genuinely concerned and care of his well-being, but he was still not used to be taken care off. Not in that loving manner. Trying to move away from the gentle hand that was caressing his face, Yi Jeong turned away violently and cringed as he could feel the ache searing though his body. He groaned and caught the sound of a soft chuckle. He couldn't help but rolled his eyes again. "Sweetie, get up, you have to eat so that you can take your meds," The voice came again and her palm was onto of his forehead, messaging it slowly. Yi Jeong grunted and turned to his side, bad move, his whole started to ache all over again. A small laugh came this time around. Unable to take it anymore, Yi Jeong summoned what was left of his strength, ignoring the stiffness of his joints in the process. "Yah, Chu Ga Eul!" He barked. "Just let me sleep, I'm not hungry and I don't need the meds, alright?" He added groggily, his lips were chapped and his tongue felt dry, his voice sounded nothing like his own.

Ga Eul couldn't help it, she had to laugh. Yi Jeong was never the type to act childishly, he had always been composed and suave, watching Yi Jeong acting childishly when he was ill, that was just too amusing for her to handle. It wasn't that she was glad that he was sick, Yi Jeong being sick worried her, but, seeing the new side of him, she was happy. Apparently, there are still a lot she doesn't know about her own husband even after a year into the married life. _What the hell? _Yi Jeong tried to form a coherent thought inside his head but failed. He must look like a complete joke, a completely helpless joke. That was it, he hated being sick, he had always hated taking any sort of medication. "It's not possible..." He heard her voice trailed in a thoughtful path. "You're afraid of taking the meds!" She exclaimed when the realization dawned upon her. _Wait, no. _Yi Jeong was horrified, of all the secrets he had kept, Ga Eul was not supposed to see weakness in him, he was suppose to stay the tough guy who can always be there to protect her.

That was it, he hated being sick. "No, I'm not," Yi Jeong answered dejectedly as his eyes fluttered open, the hell to the searing ache that was spreading through his body. That was nothing compared to his bruised ego. His voice was hoarse and his throat was dry, screaming for a drop of water. Ga Eul's laughter filled the room as she threw her head back. He groaned, turning away from her soft touch causing her to stop laughing but a smile never quite left her face. "You still need to eat though," Ga Eul stated lovingly as she traced the length of Yi Jeong's forearm. He stiffened, trying not to give in to her request, acting like a five year old he swore that he wasn't. Ga Eul's smile grew wider as she suppressed her chuckle. "What if I offer you a little incentive?" She asked whispering close to his ears.

Yi Jeong's respond was immediate; he turned to face her again. "Such as?" He asked quickly, wondering what card was it that Ga Eul had hidden up her sleeves. A smile formed on Ga Eul's lips as she watched Yi Jeong acting like one of her students. "I'll give you a kiss for each tablet you take," She stated, grinning. Surprised, Yi Jeong's eyes widened immediately. Never in his life would he ever think Ga Eul would make such an offer. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to kiss her, he was. It wasn't as if she had never initiated a kiss before, she had. It was just that hearing her offer – that was the first. "I have to take only two tablets," He countered her offer. Bitter medicine over only two kisses, doesn't sound much like a bargain.

Ga Eul managed a chuckle, but her face reddened with embarrassment, unable to believe the offer she had just made. "Two, that's my final offer," She stated. The probability of her catching Yi Jeong's illness was there, but, rather than sit around and watch Yi Jeong suffered through his refusal to take any medicine, she figured it was an acceptable risk. Yi Jeong nodded in agreement causing Ga Eul to laugh again. She was up to her feet at once, disappearing behind the door only to return with a bowl of Pumpkin porridge and Yi Jeong's medication on a tray. "You have to eat first," She stated when she saw Yi Jeong pouting. Slowly, Ga Eul placed the food on the side table before proceeding to assist Yi Jeong to sit up so that she could help him with his food.

Without much protest, Yi Jeong swallowed the food Ga Eul was feeding him. It made him felt like a child, but for some reason, he wasn't resenting it. It wasn't so bad having someone genuinely concerned for him for once. Plus, it was Pumpkin porridge, his favourite, it was much better than Chicken porridge. Ga Eul kept her promise, two kisses per tablet. Yi Jeong could feel his headaches and the ache in his body fleeting away as he received her kisses; it was definitely the best type of drug. He mumbled about feeling better, Ga Eul replied that it was the medicine kicking in as she chuckled, but Yi Jeong was sure that it was her love and kisses that made it better – he just didn't say it aloud.

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 20th August 2011


End file.
